


7 Ajahs

by homecriticismchef



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Filk, Other, Propaganda, it's bragging o'clock, the Ajahs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homecriticismchef/pseuds/homecriticismchef
Summary: The Ajahs arebraggingon it.A filk to the tune of "7 rings" by Ariana Grande (and, uh "My Favorite Things" fromThe Sound of Music, by association.)





	7 Ajahs

**Author's Note:**

> A hopefully-listenable demo exists! It's here:  
> [https://alizarin-ooh.tumblr.com/post/185919235541/its-the-filk-hooray-im-too-paranoid-to-put-it](https://alizarin-ooh.tumblr.com/post/185919235541)

Channeling _saidar_ and shaking the nations  
Shawls flaunt our status on special occasions  
Great Serpent rings and Foretellings fulfilled  
Did we mention the Wheel weaves as it wills?

Been through the Breaking and bounced Artur Hawkwing  
False Dragons brought down just like it was nothing  
Keeping a handle on Panarchs and Kings  
They claim the nations but we pull their strings

The Whites do logic  
The Browns, all knowledge  
The Grays want justice  
Blues chase their causes  
You like the world?  
Gee thanks - we saved it  
For a new Age  
The Ajahs are on it

Wielding the Power but not as a weapon  
Save in defense of our lives or our _gaidin_  
Or if it's Shadowspawn foes we'd be fighting  
Bring out the balefire and let loose the lightning!

Whoever says Aes Sedai can't be trusted  
Must not have got all the specs on the Oath Rod  
Speak only truth we just artfully twist it  
Spin like the Wheel itself is our habit

The Yellows are healing  
Reds cut off _saidin_  
The Greens stand ready for Tarmon Gai'don  
You like the world?  
Us too - we run it  
The end is coming?  
The Ajahs are on it

We had a little drama with Amyrlins  
One down and another in  
And all that time the Tower split  
Black Ajah were the least of it  
Blowing off some warnings  
'Til Seanchan came attacking  
Madmen who been channeling  
Starting up their own thing  
But what, bloody ashes, it's done  
Gonna be acting as one  
To the Last Battle, Shayol Ghul rattled  
Putting out Trollocs and Myrddraal like candles  
Setting the stage, end of an Age  
We gonna write what the histories say  
No doubt about it, we're taking the credit  
You're gonna hear how the Ajahs were on it

The Ajahs are on it  
The Ajahs are on it  
We take some hits? A bit. Forget it -  
We got it, we fought it  
The Ajahs are on it

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in comments what Ajah Ariana Grande would pick. I can't decide and it's keeping me up at night.


End file.
